


Jetpack

by SexualPreferences



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Goober Boyfriends, Less than 300 words, M/M, Playing Pretend, Secondhand embarrassment, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Derek lets Stiles be the Big Spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetpack

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short one off I did on a whim. Can also be found at both of my tumblrs.
> 
> http://tierney-writes.tumblr.com/post/25592230992/jetpack

Sometimes, when they’re just laying around in Stiles’ room, after Stiles has finished his homework and they’re just on the verge of getting sleepy- Derek will let Stiles be the big spoon.

The first time Derek, who was already half asleep on Stiles’ bed, told him he could be the big spoon his perpetual open mouth syndrome returned with the force of an eighteen wheeler for a whole two minutes before he snuggled in behind the werewolf.

That was also the first time he pretended.

If Derek did know what Stiles did when he let him be the big spoon he was being very gracious in not embarrassing the fuck out of Stiles by saying anything.

And Stiles is fairly certain he would feel the worst embarrassment ever if Derek ever brought it up. Hes also fairly certain Derek would just roll his eyes and let him continue pretending even if he did.

Not that Stiles would if it was ever brought up to him.

So for now, when Derek lets him be the big spoon, Stiles will continue to be Derek’s Jetpack.

*****

Derek knows what Stiles does when he lets Stiles be the big spoon. When he first heard the noises he felt like he was going to die in a pool of secondhand embarrassment, but Stiles was  _his_  jetpack and it was actually pretty endearing to say the least.

It took every fiber of his being, wolf included, not to give in and play along. Be Stiles’ spaceman or Spy or whatever.

But hes pretty sure Stiles would feel the need to stop if he ever brought it up.

Maybe one day he could play along.

 

END


End file.
